A thing called Fate
by Red Archery Girl
Summary: An unintentional meeting in the place she now calls home gives Mai the second chance she's dreamed of. M/J
1. A place called Home

Hey guys, this is something I started to write randomly cause the idea popped into my head, and I felt like it. I'm gonna try to update every couple of days and I should keep to that.

The rating may change as I get more into the story, keep an eye out for that.

* * *

She knew she was crazy; she didn't need Vivian to tell her that. Mai leaned on the slanting picket fence and looked over the house she had just bought. Okay, so it was run-down and the three acres around it needed some work, and yes, she didn't have a clue how to renovate a house, let alone keep it, and no, she'd never worked any land before. Actually, that wasn't true, a few months spent with her aunt on their cattle station had filled her in on the basics. And she only really needed the basics. Yes, she didn't need all of the five rooms the house provided, and no, she wouldn't be around enough to use the plot of land out the front for a vege garden. She also wouldn't be around enough to have her own few sheep or cows graze the land or have a dog to keep out intruders, or a cat to catch the mice in the small shed out back.

But she did have the one thing _she_ needed, and that was a base; a place to come back to rest between travelling for tournaments: a home. No, she didn't know anything about keeping a house or and little about everyday life in France; the country her home was now situated-but she would learn.

Mai pushed open the gate and walked over to her new door, telling herself there was no reason for her hands to be shaking; she'd been inside before-but then it hadn't been hers. Mentally, she made a list of everything that needed to be done. She needed a ride-on lawnmower, that much was a certainty, and there was enough space in the shed to store it; she'd already checked. Money wasn't an issue, unlike it had been as a small child. When she went to live with her uncle, that had changed, but she still hadn't had any warmth and affection from her family.

What was an issue, was how she wanted the house renovated, and who she should go to for a contract to get it done. Mai had already decided to help with all the restorations, even though it would mean a couple of months off the duelling circuit. That didn't really matter; it was the off-season for tournaments, but she didn't want the press to get wind of what she had done; she wanted her privacy here. She wanted to believe she could build a life here; know the people in the small village, make friends among them..._and what? Fall in love, marry and live happily ever after with ten kids? Haven't you already learnt that fairytales don't come true..._Mai frowned at her train of thought. _No, fairytales don't always come true, but one did for me; when I least expected it. And I've got the first base down; it's the marriage and kids I'll never have. I ruined my happy ending myself._

Shaking her head to stop her disturbing series of thoughts, Mai took a breath and slipped her keys into her door, opened it slowly and stepped inside her first home.

Elation filled her without warning, and because of it, Mai danced an Irish jig she had learned-while living there for a brief period with her mother, and never forgot-through the entrance way and into the living room. She would make this work, Mai decided firmly. No matter what it took and despite her own doubts and Vivian's-expressed in disbelief over the phone from her holiday home in China-she would make this work. And live her life as best as she could, despite her lonely childhood, despite Battle City, despite the Oricalcoes, and despite her feelings for the blond knucklehead that could be called her white knight.

* * *

What do you think? Joey's coming into it soon. Review!!!


	2. Spring storm

Hey guys, sorry for the delay, the login was out of order when I tried to update, and now I finally have the time to try again. R&R!

* * *

'Nasty weather, ain't it?'

Mai looked up from loading up her shopping bags. It was mid-spring outside and the weather was currently in the middle of a late storm. Mai winced as the wind howled past. She loved storms and the wind that came with it, there was no two-ways about that, but she didn't welcome them when she had just finished planting young roses along her driveway. 'Damn, I should've waited with the roses, but I forgot to listen to the news last night.' She told the lady behind the check-out with a grin that took the animosity out of her words.

'Don't you worry about those roses Mai, they should be fine, they're hardy plants, though they're temperamental about flowering.'

'I'll keep that in mind.'

'So how goes the renovations? My Bill said it's almost done. I must say, when I stopped by last week, it was a thrill to see you, my husband and the other contractors have given it another life.'

'It's certainly become liveable and then some. The roof was finished last night, but then, Bill probably already told you that. Umm... we've just got the little things to do now, like the eves being painted, and the front steps to be redone. All in all, it should be finished by Friday if we push.' Today was Tuesday, and Mai was trying to get her grocery shopping done and hurry back quickly to help the men finish off hanging up the lights and finishing off the inbuilt bookshelf in her study. 'I'd better be off, I've got plenty to do before Friday.'

'Don't you trust those men?' Annie teased. She knew Mai pretty well after the six weeks the girl had come to live in town, especially after she helped her with the curtains for her house. 'Come over on Sunday. I'm sure you want Saturday to relax. We're having a barbeque with the boys and the neighbours, I'll ask the Branches'-Mai's neighbours-'too. And Lila better make sure to keep that damn labrador out of my borders if she takes him this time.'

Mai stifled a laugh. True, the chocolate lab who lived next to her was trouble, but she, like her friend and his owner Lila, adored him. 'I'll tell her to keep Coco on a leash this time.'

'Please do. By the way, have you met the duelist in town?'

Mai's ears pricked up. 'There's another one?'

'Just passing through, he flew in yesterday. Word is, he's supposed to be quite good. I think he's staying for a week before moving on. Maybe I should invite him to Sunday's barbeque.'

Mai tugged on a lock of hair. 'That might be nice. And I'll see how good he is, I've been spoiling for a duel at the last couple of weeks. Thanks, and I'll see you on Sunday.'

'Good luck, I might just drop by the house for a peek later on this week.'

Mai waved, 'feel free.' She ducked out into the storm and raced as fast as she could, with her arms loaded with bags, over to her car. Her mind kept going back to the duelist Annie mentioned, she'd forgotten to get a name, and wasn't running back in through the pouring rain for that, but she could easily find him if she wanted to-the town wasn't big. And she just might do that once her house was finished, she'd meant what she said; she'd been itching for a duel for weeks. It reminded her why she kept travelling to tournaments-duelling was in her blood, and while she was glad to take a break from time to time, she always missed it if she didn't duel for awhile.


	3. In Town

By Friday the house was finished, and on Saturday Mai spoiled herself by hiring a trailer from the village and driving an hour out to the nearest city to shop for everything from kitchen gear to cabinets and bedside tables. It certainly wasn't the kind of shopping she was used to, and Mai loved every minute of it.

She wasn't back home till five, and by that point she was thoroughly exhausted and satisfied. After hauling everything inside, positioning it, returning the trailer and grabbing dinner on the way, Mai took a long bath and wrapped herself up lightly and relaxed back in her new deck chair to watch the sunset.

_Not a bad day at all, _She thought with a yawn. Now the place was finally finished, she felt a little lost. But that would soon pass. And she would be gone soon too. She'd already made arrangements with her neighbours for them to keep an eye on the place, and Lila to look after it while she was away. Next week Wednesday she'd move off to compete in a series of three tournaments. _Always on the move, aren't I?_ Mai thought with a sigh. _I just can't sit still or stay in one spot for very long._ She ran a hand through her hair, and let it fall any which way it pleased. She wasn't looking forward to leaving her new home, but she was looking forward to duelling and seeing Vivian again. _Win some, loose some._

Vivian had conceded that maybe Mai knew what she was doing when she came from China two weeks after Mai'd bought the place. She'd stayed for three weeks, mainly painting rooms-not anything with a hammer, which everyone had found out quickly she was hopeless with. She'd left last week to go to a tournament for duelists with mainly earth monster in their deck-which Mai wasn't one of. So Vivian had gone and Mai had stayed to finish up the house, and Mai missed her terribly already. Sometimes her friend drove her up the wall, but they always ended up laughing about it later.

Mai rubbed a hand over her face and looked down the lane, then frowned. She didn't recognise the person walking towards her down it, but then, they were still far away. Mai narrowed her eyes; there was something familiar about the way they walked though...

***

Joey glanced down the houses along the country lane. There were only four that he could see. One was on the left side, at the end of a long driveway-a real farmhouse. One was behind him and the lady at the grocery store said it was the third on the right. _So that'll be the one_, Joey looked over at a flat driveway flanked by small bushes running up to a medium sized home. It looked well kept, but then, the lady said it had just finished being renovated.

Joey ruffled his hair as a way to give his hands something to do. When the lady at the store had said there was another duelist living in the area, Joey had been interested enough to ask after a name. The lady had told him her name alright, but Joey had already guessed it after the woman proudly stated she was the Queen of games. She then proceeded to ask if Joey was alright, because he had gone pale with shock.

Joey asked if Mai knew he was in town, the lady said yes, but she recalled she hadn't given Mai his name. With some quick directions to Mai's place, Joey had dumped his shopping at his hotel, and raced over here as fast as he could. He respected Mai enough to let her come to him when she was ready, but judging by the invitation the lady had given him to a Sunday barbeque, he would see her soon anyway, and better alone than having them both trying to compose themselves in front of strangers for him and neighbours for her.

So here he was. Joey glanced down at the bunch of irises in his arms. He had wanted to give her something more special but there hadn't been enough time, and he would only embarrass both of them more. So flowers it was and he thought she would appreciate irises more than red roses, they would be a good housewarming gift too.

He glanced back up and this time he saw the figure sitting upright on a deck chair. Joey took one look at her blond hair and felt his heart melt in relief at seeing her again. There had been times he thought he never would. As he started towards the house again, the figure slowly got up, then practically ran down the driveway to the gate.

Joey reached it first, and Mai stopped a few metres away, staring at Joey in a stunned silence. Her heart thumped uncomfortably in her throat and she stared at him with wide eyes, hardly able to believe she was seeing him.


	4. Small talk

'Hey Mai, long time no see.' If Mai picked up the nervousness in his voice, she didn't show it.

'How did you find me?' Slowly she walked over to the gate.

'A lady at the grocery store said there was another duelist in town and gave me the shock of my life when she said it was you.'

'Annie.' Mai sighed. 'You're not the only one who got a shock. If I was a cat, I think I would have lost three lives.' She managed a shaky smile, amazed she could still talk with her heart thudding in her throat.

'Good thing you're not a cat then.' Because he didn't know what to say, Joey studied the house. It was panelled with stained wooden weather boards and capped with a denim blue roof. Stone steps led up to the front door and a large butterfly wind-chime hung in one of the many windows. 'Nice place you've got. I heard you just finished renovating. You proud of it?' Joey turned her eyes back to her and as chocolate met purple, he felt his heart banging against his chest, like it always did when he was with her, or thinking about her.

'Yes, very... What are you doing here Joey?'

'I came to see you, I thought I'd better come by before Sunday.'

'Sunday? Oh, right; Annie's barbeque. She said she was going to invite you, well the duelist who was in town, I didn't know it was you-' _Calm down Mai,_ she told herself. _You're leaning towards becoming hysterical._ Swallowing, she asked, calmer this time, 'but why are you _here_? In _this particular_ village?'

'Serenity, mom and me came here for a holiday last summer. I liked the place so much I thought I'd come back here for a holiday before the next tournament-Germany for me. You?'

I've got a fancy one in Switzerland. But there's no other reason why you're here? It's really just 'cause you liked it so much last holiday?' She was having some trouble believing that.

'Yep. Believe me Mai, if I'd known you were here, I would have been here sooner or not at all.'

'Why?' She frowned.

Joey threw his arms up in the air. 'Because I wanted to give you the space to decide when you wanted to come back, and the space to take a look at your life by yourself. You said that's what you wanted in the letter you sent me not long after California. On the other hand, I missed you so much I might very well have broken my vow to give you all the time you needed and been on the first plane over.'

'Why? Did you miss me that much?'

Joey heard the sarcasm, he also heard what he thought might have been a longing. 'Exactly.'

Mai's hand dropped from the gate and her mouth fell ever so slightly open. Dragging her composure back she fumbled at the lock on the gate, then realised she'd locked it already. 'Umm... if you wanna come in, just let me get the key.'

'Don't worry about it. Here.' He gave her the irises. She took them carefully, trying to pull her eyes back from pleading with him. Her face had fallen when he told her not to bother with the keys. He was just going to leave her again. She'd forgotten how much he could hurt her, and a part of her wondered if she could hurt him that much. Then her face split into a grin as he jumped the gate.

Trying not to get too far ahead of herself, Mai buried her face in the irises-though she knew they didn't have much of a smell-to give them both a bit of breathing space. 'Come on in,' She smiled at him, a bit disconcerted to see they were eyelevel with eachother-he'd grown and she didn't have heels on at the moment. 'You can tell me what you've been up to and how everyone is.'


	5. Too many feelings

Joey looked around as Mai let him in. He could only see the entrance hall and part of the living room, but what was there suited her perfectly. He glanced back at Mai and felt his heart tighten in his chest. It had been so long since he'd seen her. He had tried to forget how she made him feel, but however hard he tried, he never could forget. The months had taken the edge of the way he remembered he felt like when he was with her. Was it possible for him to have a knife twisting in his heart whenever he saw her knowing she would never be his, while still being in love with her? He'd told himself time and time again she was out of his reach, but his heart never listened to what his head told it.

He watched her move into a side-room he and come back out with a vase for the flowers. She had changed and she hadn't. Once he never would have thought Mai to be the type to buy and renovate a house; he had been wrong about that. He'd never seen her in anything but camisoles and short skirts or shorts; today she wore a pair of worn grey jeans and a lilac t-shirt with two curving silver feathers, she was bare feet-something else he'd never seen her walk around with before-and her hair was somehow pinned up and spilling back down over whatever large clip she had in to the small of her back.

'I see you kept you hair long.' He wanted to slap himself on the head for such a ridiculous statement, but he couldn't think of anything else to say either.

Mai put the irises in the vase she had filled with water and smiled nervously at him. 'It's my pride and joy.' She fingered a lock. 'That and my eyes.'

'Not your body? Your looks?' Joey wasn't really surprised.

'Nope.' Mai sat down on the beige sofa and patted the spot next to her. 'Come sit down, I'm gonna get a sore neck looking up at you and I am _not_ standing up; I've been out shopping for furniture all day.' Joey obliged. He also wasn't surprised to see the purple cushions on the couch.

Both of them were silent for a time and it occurred to Joey that they had only ever been alone once before; during their last duel in the Oricalcoes. Finally Mai spoke. 'I've always used my looks because they tend to smooth the way for me. But I have a love-hate relationship with them They make people's heads turn which can be a good thing or a bad thing, depending on the situation. I used to love them for the power they gave me over men...' She trailed off.

'And now?' Joey's gaze was rivitted on her face.

'Now I only flaunt for fun sometimes with my friends. I'm sick of people seeing only my looks! They look at me and think that I'm an empty headed blond with no real talents apart from making heads turn. No-one ever sees _me-_' She cut herself off suddenly and looked at him very strangely.

Joey tried not to squirm under her close scrutiny. 'Something wrong Mai?'

'Not really.' She forced a smile. 'There was one person who saw me for myself for the first time ever a couple of years ago,' she couldn't bring herself to meet Joey's eyes 'He saw who I was, and he made me see who I was; a girl who played on her looks to get what she wanted, calculating, cold. A siren.' Mai smiled bitterly. 'A Harpie. They're also called the snatchers.'

'But you love your harpies.' Joey protested.

Mai's face softened. 'I did, I do. But it doesn't mean I have to become like the Harpies in Greek mythology.'

'So, this guy who saw you...'

'You didn't realise it? You Joey. You saw me for who I was. Though I didn't like the person I saw. And I don't think you did-'

Joey didn't know why he did it, but he slipped his hand behind her neck and brought his lips down to hers. Mai jerked in surprise and Joey pulled back. 'I'm sorry.' He didn't meet her shocked eyes. 'I shouldn't have done that.'

'Why did you?' She asked in a ragged voice.

He was silent for a long time, finally he answered; 'You were wrong when you said I didn't like who I saw...I saw a girl with a huge heart and okay a huge stubborn streak and a temper.' Mai gave a strangled laugh. 'But I did like who I saw,' the rest of the words popped out before Joey could stop them; 'in fact, I fell in love with her.' Joey cursed mentally-he hadn't wanted to say as much to her so soon, but he'd forgotten how deeply she affected him; making him lose his grip on any reason he had.

When she didn't reply, he forced himself to meet her eyes. They were swimming, though not with tears. He'd never realised how much Mai's eyes reflected her emotions, especially the strong ones. 'And you thought, 'she began in a raw voice, 'that I wouldn't return your feelings?' Joey blinked at her and slowly opened his mouth to reply. Mai didn't give him the chance; she shifted her body against his and covered his mouth with her own.


	6. Plans

It was like floating, Mai thought as she showed Joey around the house. For the first time in two and a half years, she felt free. _It's strange,_ she mused. _Just three simple words set me free; words I've waited a lifetime to hear. Though, _she smiled cynically, _when those three words are combined, it's never simple._

'Impressive place you got here.' Joey stood with his hands in his pockets studying the view from the patio area; across the few fields and out over the cliffs to the sea.

'Mmm. I always wanted a home. I've dreamed of the concept as long as I can remember. This place is a far cry from what I imagined, but then, it had something special about it, even though it was run down. And in all my dreams, I could never quite grasp the feel the place would have, because I didn't know how a home would feel. I found the atmosphere I was looking for here. For the first time in my life, I have a place to call home. It's _wonderful_ after all the travelling.' She spread her arms open to her land as she talked.

'Will you stay?'

A shadow came over Mai's face and she shook her head. 'I'm a wanderer. A home is wonderful, but it's not enough to keep me rooted. I my feet start to itch if I stay in one place too long. I don't even know if I'll keep this place for years, but I have it now, that's what's important, and unless I find something that feels as right, I'm not giving it up.'

'Mm-hm...By the way, when's your tournament in Switzerland?'

'Starts Thursday; I leave on Wednesday. Then I've got another two after that, a week's break and then the European Championship...What about you?'

'I was going to go to the German tournament the von Schroeders are holding, but I might just rethink that.'

'It starts on Monday, doesn't it?'

'Yep. Finals are Tuesday evening. We could make it work. The Swiss one's on a barge on one of those lakes isn't it?'

Mai whacked him lightly on the arm. 'It's on "One of those" lakes, yes.' Joey made a face. 'I think the Swiss might be insulted if you talk like that in their hearing.'

'They'll forgive an ignorant city boy like me.'

Mai bit back a grin. '_Anyway_, I...I guess it could work if you wanted to come with. Though you'll have to put up with Viv, and the Swiss and Championship tournament are both tag team tournaments.'

'Perfect; I'll get a longer holiday, get to indulge in my favourite pastime without having the pressure of competing, and I'll get to spend time with my girl-so far I don't see a down side.' Joey held back a wince as he checked Mai for her reaction.

She smiled at him with a misty look on her face, then shook her head and her smile turned rueful. 'Look at me; I've had all the tricks in the book from guys come my way, yet you say something like that and I just melt inside.'

'Well, none of those guys was me.'

'No, and I wasn't in love with any of them-or even close to it-either.' She paused. 'Though, even if I hadn't fallen in love with you-'

'Gods forbid because I was and am crazy about you.'

Mai grinned, 'You can show me properly later-I would have still been your girl because of everything you've done for me. I didn't just become your girl now-I've been yours ever since you stepped up to protect me from Ra.'

'I was in love with you even then.'

Mai blinked, then smiled guiltily, 'I didn't want to accept it until you stepped up to protect me from Ra.'

'You wha-?!'

'I'd been fallen for you and was doing my best to ignore that. But then the shadows took my memory of you away and you broke that spell and I remembered...too much, I remembered too much. It really hit me then and I hated you for it.'

'Which explains the Oricalcoes.'

'No! It's no excuse.'

'I didn't say that, but it does explain things a bit better. I thought you hated me for getting to close to you or making you care.'

'You weren't wrong.'

'I guess not, but it was more than a year ago Mai, it doesn't matter.'

'It matters. To both of us, but I think we can live with that. I think I can.'

'I know you can, and I know I can. Okay, you're right, it does matter, but we can put it behind us. I've got a really good way to do so too.'

'Oh really?' Her eyebrows shot up with a teasing smirk.

'Yep, and it starts with me making us icecream pancakes, what do ya say?'

Mai grinned, 'I fell for a man who could cook; I think I did well.'

'I know you did, I know _I_ did well.'

'Joey-'

'Nah, don't worry about it; I always thought you were out of my league, I guess not.'

'Funny, cause I always thought you were too good for me, even before the oricalcoes; you were warm and I was hard.'

'No, you just act like you are. I meant what I said before Mai; you have a huge heart. And I hope you've got a big appetite too cause my pancakes are filling.'

'How do you do it?'

'What? It's just flour, milk, eggs-'

'No! How do you always make me laugh no matter what the situation?'

'It's a gift. So, do you have flour and milk or do I have to run down to the store?'

'This is a small town city boy; stores close early. But I have flour and the rest. You cook, I clean, deal?'

'Consider it a date.' He kissed her. 'C'mon; I've got more on the menu after dessert.'

'Oh really?' Mai wiggled her eyebrows.

'Yep.' He kissed her again, 'but for that you'll just have to wait and see.'


	7. Not a Dream

DON'T SHOOT! I know I've taken ages to upload this chappie.

Truth be told, I actually had this chapter finished last week, but I haven't found the time to upload it, damn my workload! And even with little time left over to write, I'm still behind, *sigh...*

But oh well, I finally got it up! Hope it was worth the wait.

Hope it was worth waiting for. Enjoy, and review!

* * *

It was foggy the next morning. Not the type you could lose yourself in, but the misty kind that turned the world into a fairytale. The ground was sprinkled with dew, adding to the effect.

Mai left Joey sleeping and went out wrapped in her morning coat to have a good look around. These kinds of mornings were some of her favourite; where the world around you shrunk until it was just the house you owned along with a part of the lawn that was visible, and everything else was hazy through the fog and the parts that weren't were the treetops that rose above it.

She winced as she trotted over the bare grass-wishing she had stopped to slip shoes or slippers on-to look at the spiderwebs draped along the fenceline, clearly visible because of the moisture that clung to them and turned them into gauze-like fairy shawls hung out on display.

Mai smiled as she touched one lightly with just a finger. She straightened and pulled her dressing gown tighter around her body. Ignoring her cold feet, she stared out into the mist and could just make out where the cliff dropped off. One part of her wondered if she were to walk out and let the fog seal her off from the house, would she find her way back to discover that it had all been only a dream? That Joey hadn't really been there and she'd just fallen asleep in her deck chair and the mist would pull her away from the dream back into her real mind? But...it couldn't have been-she could still feel his touch, taste him on her lips, and remember his kisses too well. Her dreams never had that kind of clarity unless they were based on a true memory, and she'd never had such a moment with Joey.

Mai breathed in and smelled bacon frying. She turned and grinned-the lights were on in the living room and kitchen and she could see a figure moving around them both. No way had it been a dream-it was as real as the cold in her feet, but a heck of alot nicer.

She danced back over the pavement to the open sliding door, trying to avoid getting them any more wet and cold if possible. Drying her feet on the carpet, Mai moved to slip silently behind Joey and cover his eyes with her freezing hands. He yelped, wrenched away and turned, pinning her arms to her side while Mai giggled.

'Do you have walk so quietly?'

'It's a gift.' She grinned at him. 'Are you gonna let me go?'

'Nope.' He grinned back.

Mai gave an exaggerated sigh, rolled her eyes, then quick as a wink had him dumped on his butt and strode over the strove to check on the bacon and eggs.

'Hey!'

'You're welcome.' Mai turned her head to smirk at him. Joey stuck out his tongue.

'Just my luck; I get a girl who can knock me flat in a fight.'

'It wasn't really a fight-more of a tussle.' Mai's eyes were wide and innocent when she looked over at him, but there was a wicked twinkle behind them.

It was Joey's turn to sigh. Then he pushed himself up slowly and moved over to her. Mai left the food and turned to him, smirk back in place. Joey covered her mouth with his, and felt her go limp under him. 'I've wanted to do that since I woke up. Morning.'

Mai cupped his cheek in her hand. 'Morning.' She softly brought her lips to his again.

They had breakfast, with Joey consuming three times Mai's portion. While they cleaned up, Mai turned on some music and sang along. Joey joined in once he's figured out the words. He wasn't great-but his voice didn't sound like he was chewing on broken glass. Mai had a heartbreakingly sad voice with the right kind of song-one, Joey thought, that wouldn't have to look far for a source of grief for its emotion; she'd been through a lot, and Joey knew there would be other bits he didn't know-minor events or words that had still hurt but that slipped her mind when she gave someone the whole picture.

When the song changed to a more lively one, Mai's voice changed with it. Joey smiled when he heard the lilt in Mai's voice; at least her voice wasn't sad all the time. And he wanted to erase that sadness it had had in it. More than anything he wanted to take away the pain she held in her heart. But he didn't know what she would need for that, and more than that; he knew he couldn't take away all of it-not even time could do that. But she had learned to cope, and she had learned how to be happy, and he hoped that maybe having him with her helped her heal a bit more.

Mai smiled when she saw his frown, and traced her finger through the lines. 'It's too early to be thinking so hard, don't you think?'

'Maybe.' He smiled at her.

'So...' Mai leaned back against the bench. 'What do you wanna do for that barbeque lunch Annie had planned? It's a potluck, though the meat's provided. Think we can handle a potato salad.'

Joey kissed her, 'Together, I think we can conquer anything.'

Mai looked at him for a long time, and Joey knew she'd caught the deeper meaning in his words. Then she smiled at him. 'I think you're right.'

* * *

Awww...had to put that bit in. Aren't they perfect together?!!

Well, I gotta go, but I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible.

One more thing; please review!!!


	8. A barbeque with choices

Hey guys, here's the last chappie for A Thing called Fate, sorry about the wait though.

I'm so glad I finally found the time and inspiration to finish this. Hope you enjoy it!

R&R!

* * *

'I didn't think that you might know eachother.' Annie smiled at Mai.

Mai returned it. 'It's not such a big world in tournaments that the top competitors don't know eachother.'

'He's quite good isn't he?'

'Better than me, or he was when we dueled but that was way back in Duelist Kingdom and we've both changed since then.'

'You haven't dueled him in what, three years?'

Mai paused for a second before replying. 'No, I haven't.' _Not fairly,_ she thought, glancing over to the barbeque where Joey was arguing with Annie's husband how long the meat should go on for.

'You like this boy?'

Mai made a face. 'It shows? I thought it might.'

'It shows in the way you two look at eachother. And that you keep looking around for eachother.'

Mai smiled, 'yeah, I guess it would, I mean, this is all so new.'

Annie patted Mai's arm. 'But you like him? He's good to you?'

'He's the most important person in my life besides Vivian. And yes, he is good to me, he always has been. He's always been a much better man than I deserve. And I got him anyway.' Mai shook her head in disbelief.

'You're a good girl Mai, of course you deserve someone nice.' Annie smiled at her. 'And Fate plays a large part in these things too.'

Mai considered this. Fate? Yes, that seemed about right. Their paths always seemed to intersect until whenever they needed one another and now again when they were finally ready for eachother.

I've never actually heard of you being with a guy until today.'

'No, I've been hung up on him for the past three years,' Mai gestured to Joey with her can of coke.

'Ah, I see. You love him?' Annie smiled knowingly.

Mai blushed, but she was delighted she could finally say it out loud. 'Yes, I do.'

'Wonderful. So now what for you two?'

Mai shrugged. 'I don't know. We're leaving on Wednesday to go to a series of tournaments and then...I think I'll end up going back to Domino with him and we'll see from there. But...I don't think we're ever going to be separate for long again.'

'That's great Mai. If you don't mind me saying, I've never seen you so happy.'

'I don't mind you saying it.' Mai grinned at her. 'It's nice to hear that I finally look completely happy.' Mai saw Joey turn to her and she waved and turned back to Annie. 'I'm going to go join Joey, I'll see you later.'

'Yes, and Mai? Next time you're here, give me a call and we'll get together for dinner.'

'Will do. Thanks Annie.' Mai moved over to stand next to Joey and have her plate piled high with steak, sausages and onions.

'Hey.' He grinned at her.

'Hey. You stopped fighting with Bill over the meat now?'

'An infidel!' Bill exclaimed. 'He does not know how a proper steak should be cooked!'

Mai chuckled as Joey rose to the bait. 'Alright boys, alright. Enough! Come on Joey, let's go for a walk, leave poor Bill in peace.'

'Poor! I should hope not-'

Mai flapped her hand at him and dragged Joey away before they could start another spat.

'You've got nice people 'round here.' Joey told her once they were alone.

'I know. It's so nice to be around people who I finally have a chance to get to know properly.'

'So I'm guessing you'll want to be here quite a bit?'

'Mm-hm. But I'm guessing we'll be in Domino alot too.'

Joey looked at her, startled. 'You'd be willing to settle down some with me?'

'Joey, I will still travel, but the reason I didn't settle in one place for so long was because I got restless, and you were a good part of that feeling. So I moved alot, because when I stayed in one place for too long, the memories had space to creep in once the novelty of the place wore off and often became too much to bear. But now those memories are somewhat more at rest, I'm willing to stay in one place longer. Goodness knows I don't need to go to all the tournaments. And Japan is one of the countries with the most tournaments. I'm sure I'll be fine. We'll manage. We'll make it work. Because I don't want to be separate from you for very long ever again.'

'Suits me just fine.' Joey grinned at her, then swept her against him for a long kiss.


End file.
